


Into your colors

by ExplosiveCoffee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), English is not my native language so expect many stupid errors, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Matt too, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, how do you make summaries without spoiling the first chapter?, lance is a life model, shiro is an graphic designer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveCoffee/pseuds/ExplosiveCoffee
Summary: The art room started to fill with people here and there with some small chit chat, eveyone was excited because today they will start drawing with a life model. Even if you were in your late 20’s like Shiro, you can’t skip that taboo of drawing with a life nude model in front of you, as cheesy as it sounded.





	1. Crimson Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I guess I will say hi :D  
> I started into the voltron fandom 2 months ago, it's kind of sad everyone says voltron was a good fandom and bla bla bla  
> and then I arrive like months after it finished, I feel I steppep in front of the ashes of a building, ok that's a dumb comparison but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Here is my abomination of fic  
> I have to say, English is not my native language, I still have many struggles finding the right word or phrase, sometimes I screw up with the past sentences. Feel free to tell me the errors or suggestions, I don't have something defined for this fic, but I'm a sucker for Shance :'0

The art room started to fill with people here and there with some small chit chat, today there was an excitement feeling in the air because today they will start drawing with a life model. Even if you were in your late 20’s like Shiro, you can’t skip that taboo of drawing with a life nude model in front of you, as cheesy as it sounded. An even if Shiro considered himself a very mature person, he would blow a dumb snicker when he played the _“draw me like one of your french girls”_ line in his mind while setting his sketch materials in front of the canvas.

  
Shiro enjoyed this draw practice hour, and he was so thankful with his friend Allura, the one that invited him to the draw sessions they had each Friday at 8 pm, because even if you were a graphic designer and a very enthusiast about drawing and painting, hell, just taking a small hour and indulge himself to relax and draw something was nearly impossible.

  
Shiro loved this time to relax, blow some steam and most important practice with his right hand.  
After a motorbike incident one year ago, he would still feel the consequences of that “normal” day a drunk truck driver crossed on red light and throwed Shiro from his bike, leaving his right arm the most injured, and a scar over the bridge of his nose.

  
In the doctors words Shiro was “lucky” he could have lost his arm, after months of constant visits to the hospital Shiro managed to recover from the accident, but the pinky and ring finger lost almost all the sensibility, even after 2 surgeries the doctors told Shiro maybe he could never completely recover those nerves, he couldn’t feel the coldness or hot sensation anymore on those fingers. An a nasty scar from his upper forearm until his wrist, the red flesh resembling a bent branch from where the truck hit him.  
But now, it wasn’t a time for those sad memories.

Now was time to enjoy and practice some human anatomy with a model.

  
Shiro started to wonder how the model would be, Allura told them this session would be a male model and the next one would be a female model. Shiro tried to shrug it off, it was just a practice, nothing sexual, just a good opportunity to draw and see how the lights and shadows worked with the volume in the body.

  
Shiro finished setting everything and looked at the stool at his right, Matt was late again, he and Shiro were associates with their own Design firm, Kerberos Design, Shiro meet Matt in the art and design colleague, when both graduated they decided to open their own firm. Sure it was rough at the beginning, even though while Shiro specialized in web design and Matt managed all the prints, it was so so SO stressing, but with some fight here and there they managed to have their clients portafolio.

  
That’s how they meet Allura, the owner of the Altea Arts School. They designed their web, logo and all the image of the school. Allura herself invited Matt and Shiro to come to the sketch session, she and her uncle Coran liked to bring those sessions knowing alot of people couldn’t come to the regular classes for students so they liked to organizes many sessions of differents arts for people with working hours could enjoy them. The drawing sessions had a monthly fee, but a lot of people joined them, some of them as hobby, some of them to improve their skill.

  
Shiro started to wonder if Matt got stuck dealing with one of “those” customers again, (you know, the one that realizes he need 10,000 printed flyers by Monday early) but the thought was gone when Matt entered the door holding a messenger bag and a small case Shiro knew Matt liked to carry his charcoal pencils and toned paper sketchbook.

“Why did you take so much?”  
“I was closing the office with Keith, and he started to show to me this game err... The blades of Sidonia?” Shiro shook his head “The Blades of Marmora”  
“Yes that one, it sounded so cool and Keith almost convinced me to join his online friends to play but I guess I will play later”  
“Yes, we don’t need another week with you giving excuses to miss work because you just bought Breath of the Wild and you can’t just play the game in your home like all of us”  
“I may have a problem but at least it’s not drugs or..”

That’s when a person entered the room, a man wearing a blue robe, if he was nervous he didn’t show it in the sightless, he entered the room so casual that if not for the robe you couldn’t tell he would be the life model. Allura approached the life model, possibly to tell him the details of this session, however the chatting was cut when the life model made a flirting gesture with his hand on his chin and Allura rolled her eyes, Allura made a sound clearing her throat.

  
“Hello everyone, welcome to another drawing session, we are going to start with the human body practices so say hello to Blue, our first life Model. Sadly some of our drawing assistant decided to skip this session due to feeling uncomfortable drawing the male body” Light chuckles were heard into the room “But for the rest of us I want to thank you for coming, and I encourage you to have a respectful behaviour toward or life model, we are going to start with poses and each 20 minutes he’s going to change position, as a reminder you can’t take pictures for respect to our model. So with this being said let’s start this session”.

  
Blue took position in the ottoman and Allura came next the to the young man, now that it was closer Shiro started to watch the young man body, he was taller than Allura with long limbs, with a creamy tan on his skin and Shiro felt himself being curious to see more of what was under that robe.

  
With a fluid movement Blued removed the piece of cloth and sit on the ottoman, this one was rectangular with enough space to move around for the model so Blue rested half of his body in the furniture with one of his knee in the air, the other knee explayed on the furniture and supporting his back with the free arm at his side  
It was a classic position, like a greek sculpture. But for Shiro discontent the life model pose with his back facing the side of Shiro’s view. Well. At least Shiro had a very nice view.  
Silver eyes lingered on the body of the life model, even though his own sexuallity Shiro considered all the bodies had some beauty within, he wasn’t fond of the idea of considering grotesque a type of body, rather into finding the aesthetic in the shapes, the lines and most important inside the person. It was kind of a abstract idea he couldn’t put in simple words but everything came aside when Shiro laid his eyes on the graceful figure of Blue.

  
Brown locks falling so smooth over a long neck, the lines of the hair bracing so delicate the skin. On constrac, strong shoulders started to define the lines of a lean body, Blue’s back had a line tracing the path to a slim waist, followed by heavenly hips, and just bellow the back a pair of firm but adorable buttocks. Seriously Shiro felt a bit, out of breath. The words of one of Shiro’s teachers in college sounded inside is mind _“sometimes when the people are face to face to classic art pieces, they start to feel dizziness, rapid heartbeat, even faint, this condition name is Stendhal syndrome”_.

  
Trying to step on the ground, Shiro shook his head and started to grab his sanguine pencils to start the lines for Blue’s body sketch. Luckily for him Matt didn’t notice his moment of confusion seeing Blue’s body, his friend was focused in his own drawn.

  
Feeling a bit better after that shock Shiro managed to delineate the draw and body proportions, he started to draw the first thing he saw, Blue’s neck. The crimson lines of the sanguines blending on the tone paper, steady traces beginning to outline the shape of a body. It was after some moments lost in the rush of emotions and excitement of drawing that Shiro notice it was almost 20 minutes so Blue will be changing pose soon. Grabbing the white pencil Shiro made the last light touches in is drawing, before it was too late.

  
Looking at his piece, Shiro felt disappointed. It felt like he wasn’t even close to take a grasp of the beauty in front of him. Like a kid trying to catch the graceful fly of a butterfly.  
“Woaaa, dude why do you makes us look bad in every single drawing session?” Matt groaned at his side, his co associate got a decent draw himself.  
Shiro shrugged, he didn’t felt like he made a good job drawing Blue but maybe next time he would make it better.

  
Allura stepped aside Blue showing him a photo with the next pose, Blue turn around and now he was facing to Matt and Shiro direction. Blue lifted up his arms in the air and resting half of his weight of his upper body on his flexed knees.  
“Perfect, now if you get tired of the pose you can say it and we can take a small break, ok?” The white haired girl said and then moved to her preview spot in the back of the room.

  
Blue looked in Shiro direction, and he felt like the breath was stolen from his lungs. Bright blue eyes looked at him, for one moment Shiro felt the need to step closer and see all the tones locked in Blue’s irises. The brunette boy started to move on his knees, maybe he started to feel uncomfortable with Shiro’s heavy stare on him so he decided to start to draw again before it would be more awkward.

  
Another 20 minutes passed, and before he noticed the time was gone, 60 minutes gone, 3 draws that didn’t please Shiro. Matt was complaining again Shiro was too perfectionist, that his draws were awesome and people would even pay for them if he decided to frame and sell them.

  
Shiro started to collect his pencils and sanguines, when a movement at his left caught his attention. Blue was in his blue robe again, leaning towards Romelle, another assistant in the drawing sessions.

  
“Hey sorry, but may I see your draw? most of the times I never get a glim…”  
“Sure! take a look” The blonde happily chirped.  
Blue gave a puzzled look at the drawing, quickly shifting into an awkward grin. You could feel the cringe inside him.  
Romelle wasn’t so bad at drawing but sure enough her drawings were “rigid” was the word to defined it. The blonde was so stick to the drawing method that she always ended making very rough lines and crooked shapes, somehow it looked like one of those police sketches you would see on tv.  
“Ahhh it’s awesome” The life model finally said.  
“Really? do you want to keep it??”  
“Ahh no no, thank you very much, I don’t have a folder to put it inside and it will end up all wrinkled once I get home, thank you”  
“oww, ok. Will you be in the next drawing sessions??”  
“Mmh Allura haven’t told me anything yet but it’s possibly, in another drawing groups sometimes they ask to pose solo one time and after few sessions we pose in pairs. Anyway thank you for showing me your draw. I have to get my clothes and dress up.”  
“You are welcome byeee” Romelle waved.

  
The graphic designer saw Blue stepping outside the room, and Shiro felt downhearted. Oh well, people would come and go everyday, you can't get attached to someone you didn’t even get the chance to talk.

  
“Well that was fun, I guess next session will be more crowded with the female model, anyway you want to go to the bar tonight?” the sandy hair men said while putting his pencils inside the case.

  
Shiro didn’t feel like going to a bar, but maybe the beer will flow away that lingering disenchanted feeling inside, the need to know more of Blue. So yeah, maybe the bar wasn’t a bad idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can talk to me in my barely used tumblr [Explosive Coffee](https://explosive-coffee.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	2. Bold Traces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will know more about Lance's life and how he ended up being a life model.  
> Sorry but not Shiro in this Chapter... or maybe yes owo

Friday was the day Allura pay the life model sessions each model made during the week, so Lance made a stop to the supermarket to buy some groceries for the weekend.

The cuban boy made a routine, going to school on the mornings, then going to his waiter job in the restaurant, and from there, depending on his load of homework on the collegue he would go to make a life model session in Altea Art School. It sounded easier than it really was.

Dangling the keys Lance opened the door to his shared apartment, it was quiet as usual so Lance assumed Hunk must be in his room working in his school projects, walking to the kitchen Lance started to unload the shopping bags and opened the frigde door, provoking a happy whistle from inside his bedroom. Lechuga his guinea pig never lost the chance to squeal whenever she heard the fridge open in order to gain herself an extra snack.

“Lance, it’s you?” Hunk said from his bedroom,  
“Yeees” shouted Lance from where he was.  
After some minutes Lance appeared in front of Hunk’s bedroom with a cereal bowl in hand. It wasn’t so late at night but it was kind of “early” to go to bed so Lance would stop to chat with Hunk and then retrieve to his own bedroom to sleep.

“Hi buddy, how was your session today?” The bigger man said from his desk, tons of tools, cables, screws, and some other stuff where scattered on the wooden desk with two lamps at each side, and a smaller lamp on front of whatever Hunk was doing.

“the usual stuff, a lot of people did not came, a lot of people doesn’t like to see other people’s dick, and you know there’s always those ladies that act so saint like they never saw a dick in their lives, but they have 3 or 4 children, like c’moooon”

“pfff haha ok, well at least you don’t have to deal with so many perverts like Nyma”  
“Yeah, but there’s always a creep, that’s why Allura put us nicknames to use on the sessions, oh by the way did you gave Lechuga his meal on the afternoon?”  
“Yup, I gave her a cucumber in slices, and some other veggies but you know she just takes two bittes of the cucumber and then he begs for another kind of vegetal”.  
“Ahhh she’s so diva”  
“As her owner”  
“Hey I’m not a diva” Lance took another spoon of his cereal “well, now that you ask me about the session, I saw a very hot guy in the session”  
“I asked that like 5 minutes ago but ok go ahead tell me why this guy is so hot”  
“He was super buffed, it was like seeing hulk crouching in front of a canvas trying to draw, well not totally like that but damn that guy was super hot. I was soooo tempted to go ahead and ask him to see his draw of me but I chickened out and went with a blond girl… that by the way she drawed me with hawk nose and made my face super long and pointy ahhh”.

Lance grumbled and left himself fall on Hunk’s bed, munching the rest of his cereal, both of feeling comfortable in the silence. It was so calm, times like this Lance would remember when he used to live with Rolo and Nyma.

It was somehow weird how all of this started.

It was 2 years ago he arrived from Cuba to live in the city. With the help of his sister Veronica he got a chance to apply to the College of Arts to study fashion design.

His family (specifically his aunts and uncles) tried to pursued him to study another career, or to apply to another university telling him he would not pass the exam so why he’d make so much trouble for his parents paying for the exam just to fail it.

When he approved the exam, suddenly his aunts and uncles didn’t have another word about it.

After the results Lance decided to move to the city and with the savings his family gave to him he started to look for a place to live and most important find a job.  
That’s how he meet Rolo and Nyma, they were looking for a new room mate and the cuban boy took the chance.

After a week Lance found a job in a local restaurant as waiter, the job wasn’t so bad but it didn’t paid enough to cover all the expenses for the semester, Lance had to save enough money to buy a sewing machine to be able to make the practices. That’s how Nyma told him about the life model job. The first doubt Lance got about the job was about the schedule, when Nyma told him that the owner of the school could be flexible with the hours for the life models, Lance was with a foot in.

The brunette boy was confident with his body, sure enough he had his ration of insecurities like anyone else. The only problem was Lance had gained weight since he arrived to US, surprise surprise, his lean body wasn’t just good genetics, if not his eating and exercise habits he had back in cuba, constantly swimming in the beach and transporting himself walking or riding his bike. And let’s say US was full of all kinds of junk food, the first weeks Lance lived on a diet based on skittles, butterfingers, reese’s and take outs.  
So Lance started to jog in the mornings and once he got his student ID he started to go the the gym with the students discount the gym gave.

So now the problem was solved (because hell no, Lance will model with tummy rolls), the brunette boy talked with Allura and she hired him as life model for the drawing sessions.  
Coincidentally he started the school that same week, so Lance barely was home trying to get used to two jobs and college, living with Nyma and Rolo was ok, but after some incidents with Rolo forgetting to save money to pay the rent and the bills, it was clear Rolo wasn’t somebody to rely on. Plus to that, Rolo used to make parties each weekend. So Lance looked for another place to live and that’s how he ended living with Hunk.

Still Lance got to see Nyma when they made the life model sessions, usually when the two were paired for the couple modeling sessions or even sometimes for the practices of the photography students.

A buzz from his cell phone startled Lance from his thoughts, it was the group chat he, Hunk and Pidge had for their weekend plans. Pidge was Hunk’s classmate, she and Hunk had a lot classes together and since she didn’t live very far, they liked to spend the weekends in the apartment working on their projects.  
That meant loads of sugar and carbs. The cheaper the better.

 **Pidge: lance can you ask hunk if i left my soldering station in his room?**  
**Lance: yes, it’s here**  
**Pidge: thk you**  
**Pidge: what would we eat tomorrow?**  
**Lance: duno :p**  
**Pidge: costco pizza?**  
**Lance: sounds good**  
**Pidge: how’s my link cosplay going?**  
**Lance: awesome**  
**i just need to buy the leather for the belts but i’m so lazyyyyy**  
**Pidge: lannnnceeeeee**  
**Lance: ok i will buy the leather tomorrow**  
**Pidge: and your cosplay?**  
**Lance: it’s 70% finished ;)**  
**Pidge: i don’t want to see you again gluing details with the hot gun the night before the event**  
**Pidge: like last yeaaaarr**  
**Lance: booo but the adrenaline??**  
**Lance: ok i will try to finish it mmm next week**  
**Pidge: -__-**

Lance let out a sigh, his roommate was very absorted on his project and the tiredness of the day started to sink in his body. Giving a good night to Hunk the Cuban boy left his bowl in the sink and proceed to take a shower before going to bed.

Once on bed with his night routine maks on, Lance started to wonder in the buffed guy in the drawing session. On his big arms and broad shoulders; _and his right hand started to slide to his stomach_. On his square chin and sharp face features; _and now his hand started to rub his own crotch, the blood rushing to the south areas of his body._

And on top of that, those piercing gray eyes, looking at him, so strong so suffocating. _His left hand landed on his chest pinching a nipple meanwhile his right hand slipped under the hem of his briefs, starting to give lazy strokes on his length._

What would be manhandled with those strong arms, pinning him over his mattress. _Now the movements on his hand were erratic,_ with so little and now was panting, imagining the big stranger man exploring his body with his hands, worshiping his skin like an art piece, biting his nipples with animalistic desire, devouring his neck making lance whimpering and begging for more, and at the last moment approaching his ear and in a husky voice: _**“Lance** ”._  
Lance came, forceful, tingling his nerves in delight, so much it almost burned, bitting his lip to muffle his own needy cry, feeling his own warm release coating his hand and landing on his stomach.

The brunette boy stayed like this until his breath pace was normal. Regretting that hand job because now he needed to wipe the cum from his hand and stomach.

Nothing like beating the meat on Friday’s night. Specially thinking in a handsome stranger.

Lance prayed he would remain composed next time he would model in that guy’s drawing session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well it ended up in a bit of smut (I guess)
> 
> In a weird note, I apologize if I offended someone about the US junk food.  
> I live in Mexico but I swear if I ever visit US (that I doubt bcs I'm poor) I will eat each food they sell there and not here (sniffs in Mexican)  
> It's kind of a "statement" here I guess, that when people move to US they gain weight, it's kind of weird because we are the first place in diabetes and "overweight" but I guess it's easier to change your eating habits once you live there.. or it's because there are more food chains than here (???) some day I will find out.  
> AHHH by the way.  
> Can you guess of which character is Lance going to cosplay??? :)  
> here's a clue: it's a video game female character.  
>  


	3. Sharp your pencils and scissors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait~  
> I have a problem, I start to many fic wips and then I can't handle finishing them.  
> That and I really need a beta, this chapter I got a little help of my bf, but getting him to help me is like pulling his teeth off or something. 
> 
> I made the last part without checking it with someone so I hope it didn't come with too many akward wordings.

\----  
Monday  
Shiro started his day with a protein milkshake and fruit. Pouring some coffee in a thermo the graphic designer drove to the gym near his office to start his work outs. Entering the gym’s lobby Shiro saw a very familiar mass of black hair.

“Morning Shiro” the raven haired men yawned.  
“Staying late playing BoM?”

Shiro and Keith liked to work out in the gym together.  
His friend stretched his arms and back in an almost feline manner “Kind of. We were playing a new game mode but it sucked, the servers got down and at the end I ended up logging out of the game and reading a thread about your _“friend”_ , Lotor and Galra games and Apps designs”.

Shiro wrinkled his eyebrows, hearing Lotor’s name never bringed good things.  
“What did they said about Lotor?”  
“Well they started commenting about all the Galra Design clients and their sketchy apps and games, and honestly it started to sound interesting, someone commented about how they evaded taxes and stuff but then. Bam, the thread was gone, deleted by admin. How weird is that?”  
“Very weird”

Both men arrived to the thread mill finishing the topic. After hour and a half of exercise and cardio they hit the showers, they’ve got ready for their day in the office.

Despise their insistense Matt refused to join them in the exercise, arguing that he being the one in charge of the printers he was the most tired one of the three in the office, even thought that didn’t have any sense but they left him be.

By the time Shiro and Keith arrived to the office, Matt already started the coffee machine and turned on the lights and plotter printers.

With a coffee mug on hand Shiro took seat in front of his Mac, clicking the gmail icon to see the emails that had accumulated on the weekend.

“So, how was your Friday in the drawing session?” commented Keith on the desk at the left of Shiro. They hired Keith after he finished his career of Industrial Design, a lot of the customers started to request 3D renders and designs, so when Keith was over with his studies they happily asked him to join them in their office.

“it was normal I guess” Shiro casually commented trying to not think in Blue and concentrating in his task of replying emails.

“He did it again Keith, can you believe it?, he always make stunning drawings and then he tosses them in the trash, good thing you are not an artist or otherwise you will be starving to death despising so much your own art”  
“It’s not true, I always keep my drawings” Shiro frowned to think he would throw to the garbage last week Blue’s portraits.  
“Well, you should join us someday to the drawing sessions Keith”  
“And you should join us in the BoM streamings”  
“Deal, if I join you next week you will be coming with us the next Friday to the drawing session”.

The office remained almost silent for the rest of the day. Keith putting on his headphones listening music and Shiro and Matt answering the phone or meeting with their clients in the meeting room, since their office was shared and the other room was occupied with the printers and stacks of prints.

It was a small office but they liked that so they keep a constant feed between them, never relegating more work on one or another.

The days slowly passed by, same dulling pace.  
And after a week that felt an eternity, Friday came again.

But, Shiro didn’t feel very excited. Knowing beforehand he would not see Blue this time, made him feel discontent.

“It’s Friday, wooohoooo” the sandy hair men threw his arms in the air, followed by a crack sound “ouch my back!!”  
“Easy old man” Keith joked  
“Hey, I’m not old and watch out what you say, I want to see you in my place in 5 years”  
“Yeah yeah, whatever. I have to go to, see you Monday...”  
“You promised”  
“I promised I will go next week ok? besides I don’t have a sketch book or charcoal pencils or anything, just my old sketchbooks from Industrial design practices”  
“We can go buy some on the weekend” commented Shiro  
Keith rolled his eyes, caught on his lie to avoid going to the drawing sessions “Ok, let’s go Saturday to buy the drawing supplies, and then we can go to… nevermind”  
“go to?...” asked Shiro  
Keith bit his lower lip, not wanting to say it. “I was going to say, let’s … go to the biker shop to see bikers helmets” finished the raven haired boy.

At the biker shop mention Shiro made an unconscious movement opening and closing his right fist.  
It was not like he had a severe trauma towards everything related about bikes, but. Still, the topic sting a bit in his chest.

“Hey Shiro it’s getting late, we better start closing the office to be on time for the drawing session” Matt said trying to push the matter before it would get more angsty.

 

This time they set up to Shiro will drive both to the art school. After picking their materials they went straight to their designated classroom.Their usuals drawing spots were waiting for them an shortly after their other classmates started to take their seats.  
Allura entered the room followed by a blond girl wearing a white robe and with her hair styled in two pony tails. They exchanged few words and the girl took position in the ottoman Shiro saw Blue posing the last class.

Removing her robe the blond woman proceed to lay on her back flexing a leg and resting the weight of her back on her elbows, letting her head fall in a dramatic manner.

From his parietal vision Shiro could see a pair of guys elbowing each other and Shiro felt cringing. It was sad that people would just enter this type of classes to ogle at womans.

Allura saw that too and discretely walked to the guys, reminding them this class had an artistic purpose and if they wanted to act like 8th kids they could leave the class. Everyone in the class heard that and that was enough so the two guys made a frown at getting caught in their childish behaviour and remain silent, Shiro was glad Allura put a stop to that instead of letting it happen.

After that everything went as usual except Shiro felt very uninspired this time. But still he finished his 3 drawings and Matt praised everyone of them but pointing the same problem. The draws were good but looked very bland compared to Blue’s draw from last week. They lacked the boldness and the precise details that Shiro put on the draws of the male model.  
\--

Saturday came and as promised, Shiro took Keith to the mall to buy art supplies, Matt tagged along because he didn’t have anything better to do, so the 3 of them middle wandered through the mall, just stopping to the food court because Keith had a huge obsession with french fries drowned in ketchup.  
“This is boring” groaned Matt “Why we don’t go to parties or like we date someone”  
“Shiro used to date Adam” added Keith  
“Yes but, that’s old story. I feel like I’m reaching a middle age crisis or something, we just work, go to the class art, play video games”  
“sounds pretty good to me” Shiro responded while stealing a fry from Keith.  
“Maybe you should ask for a date to the life model”  
The older male choked with the innocent fry.  
“Shiro likes someone??” How Keith managed to say that with the mouth full of fries was fascinating and gross.  
“Yes, he thinks I didn’t notice but he’s totally on the life model of our class”  
“I hate both of you, you sound like highschool girls gossiping”  
“And the wednesday we wear pink, and hell I will wear pink the next October 3”  
“Your resolution inspires me, but tell me more about this guy”  
“Well he’s tall, tanned skin, blue eyes, Shiro bite his lip every time he saw his eyes, he think he wasn't that obvious but, he totally was” Matt said in a breath.  
“I can’t believe your guts, and I don’t have a...”  
“said it, crush”  
“I’m going to have my revenge, next time you ask me to pass you your glasses I will leave my fingerprints on the glass!”  
“You monster”  
Matt ringtone went off, and put an end to the bickering.  
“Katie... mmm no I’m not home. I’m in the mall with Shiro and Keith…no I didn’t bring the car with me, ok, let me ask Shiro if he can pick you”  
“My little sister ask if we can pick her and her friends, they... “  
_“we are stuck in the middle of a fucking disaster”_ They heard through the voice speaker  
“that”  
“Mmm ok, how many of you are?”  
_“3”_  
“Ok I guess, we will be a bit cramped but I guess it will work  
_“Thank you Shiro!”_  
“Katie send me the address so we will pick you in half an hour”

\--

“I really regret this”  
Pidge, Lance and Hunk took a sofa as a beacon of safety of this disaster. A classmate invited them to a “fantasy, comic and other nerdy” stuff meeting, and it seemed good enough to trade it for their costco pizza weekend night.

They showed up with some junk food as tribute for the party hostess, the meeting point was a house habited for college students, there were few people the trio knew, like Slav the guy that everybody agreed it was annoying after 5 minutes _but no one wanted to be rude with him so everyone tried to avoid initiate one of his rambles about numbers_ , and other acquaintances.

Everything started very innocent, daft punk music, some guys playing in their DS, some guys discussing something about tumblr getting pretty boring without porn.

Then some people showed up, apparently friends of the roommate hostess, more people showed up and more.

And slow and steady everything became a fucking mess.

When the marijuana smell started to be a constant in all the house that was their cue to ask for help. And it’s not the alcohol and marijuana smoke was so alarming for the trio, but the “nerdy” stuff meeting was long gone in the over crowded scenario, it wasn’t fun, they felt uncomfortable, time to go? Definitely yes  
“Damn this party went to shit” commented Lance  
“This is why we can’t have nice things” Pidge added  
“I just want your brother to pick us” Hunk said in a plea.

Luckily a text message showed up in Pidge’s phone, letting they know they could escape so they made their way through the mass of people.

 

\--

Before Lance started living for his own, he was so nervous about college and living without his family, that he adopted this habit.

Every Time he saw something that resembled something like a lucky sign, Lance would take it as a sign he was destined to go that way.

Before Lance got the results to Fashion Design school, he saw a bright blue bird, just casually singing on a branch of a tree, it was something a bit out of common but for Lance it meant things will go well.

Yes call it childish or superstitious, but it was a small habit that faded with the months.  
That was until Lance was shoved in the copilot seat next to mr. buff muscles from the art class in Altea school.

As soon as the 3 friends saw the Matt’s friend car next to the house they rushed to get inside Pidge opened the copilot door and pushed Lance to sit next to the pilot.

“Thank you Shiro, sorry I’m really sick of hearing that music, let’s get the fuck out of here”  
“Nice to see you again Kat..”  
“Pidge”

Almost in slow motion Lance turned his head to look at the mysterious friend that offered himself to give them a ride. And _oh dear fucking lord of all the skies._

Lance landed his eyes on the sexy and massive guy that he dedicated a hand job just a week ago. The guy with piercing gray eyes that right now was looking at him like he saw a yeti or the monster of loch ness.

Damn it  
Fucking Damn it.

This hot guy, that not only saw him naked, was sitting at inches from him and he was Pidge’s friend.

Lance clenched his fist and sucked a sharp breath.  
He could hear from behind a ruffling sound, three voices, one of them Hunk apologizing. Pidge at his right side slammed the door shut and started to tell something to someone in the back seat, possibly his brother, but who know.

“Lance you are ok?” Pidge asked  
“Yes” Lance managed to say without shaking his voice  
Pidge gave Lance a questioning look like she knew something was going on, and in fact, now that Lance noticed the car haven’t started running.

“So Shiro, Matt, Keith, this are my friends Lance and Hunk, sorry for not introducing anyone”  
Awkward Hi and Hellos sounded inside the car.

From the rearview Lance could see Pidge’s brother, and fuck! that guy was in the art class too, someone else that saw Lance in all his nakedness glory was in the car too.

The other guy was... was like the representation of what all teenager girl wanted from a bad guy.  
But getting back to the matter.

_This was happening._

So now finally the car started to move, Pidge asked something to his brother, Hunk was silent next to bad guy. The hot guy put something on the radio, hopefully to fill the awkward silence and Lance was praying everything finished the faster and painless possible.

\--

So now Shiro was having serious problems, and you see, when you offer your car to pick someone you don’t expect your crush to be a friend of your friends.

So after some very tense moments that luckily no one noticed the inner gay panic Shiro was going through, after he saw the life model sitting next to him, Shiro managed to put the radio.

Hotel california was playing in the _"O_ _ldies but goodies"_ radio station.

Shiro focused on driving and hear the conversation the Holt siblings went on.

As long he could keep it, everything would be alright.  
“Shiro it would be alright if you take Hunk and Lance to their apartment? it’s not very far from where we live”  
“Sure”  
“No, no, we can walk or take a taxi, right Hunk? we don’t want to bother you”  
“It’s ok, I don’t mind really”

And oh, Shiro looked the life model and he was giving Shiro a timid smile, a tiny dimple on his left side and a slight pink tainting his cheeks, Shiro felt his heart squeeze at the sight.  
More gay panic, but Shiro didn’t want to lift too high his hopes, what if this life model was straight? wait, that meant Shiro was considering to ask him for a date.

Luckily the arrived at the Holts’ house, Matt and Pidge started to get out from the car when Matt spoke:  
“Keith, you are coming with us”  
“Waa? what for?”  
“Suddenly I want to play that video game you always talk about”  
“Right now?”  
“Because now it’s the best time, this is a sleep over party”

Matt grabbed Keith’s arm pulling it outside and dragging it to their house.

That was weird to say the least, but Shiro shrugged it off, right now he had to drop Lance and Hunk on their apartment.

With 3 people less everyone remaining in the car had proper space to sit, so Lance was looking at his phone, the dim light illuminating his face. Shiro was casually glancing at the life model, wondering if this was the right time to ask him to go out… and the possible repercussions in case he got rejected or Lance declared he didn’t feel attracted to men.

Shiro’s phone went off with a text. In the next red stop Shiro took his phone to see the message.

 **Matt:** he’s bi  
**Matt:** make ur move ;))

That little bastard, so Matt and Pidge were plotting to make this from the beginning?? or they just went on and Matt decided to spill the tea to Pidge he had a crush with her friend.

Whatever it was, Shiro was a bit grateful for the sign.  
Shiro asked in his most composed voice if he was on the right direction to their house and he just nodded.

“So you are the life model in Altea class? I mean sorry if it was...”  
“Yes, it’s me, I guess it’s weird for you to see me like this, with clothes” Lance gestured to his clothes and Shiro snickered.

“it’s not the common, but now I know your name isn’t Blue”  
“Blue it’s just my mysterious nickname I have to use so creep guys don’t start to look for my name on Facebook or instagram”  
“It’s something clever”  
“well it was Allura who came with the idea”

Shiro could now see the apartment buildings. This was getting to an end.

Parking outside the apartments, Shiro made a small plea this was a good idea.

Hunk was the first to step out and telling Lance he had something to do and he rushed inside to the apartments. Apparently no just Pidge and Matt were involved in the plan. Everyone was playing cupid.

Before Lance could move the door’s handle, Shiro gathered inner strength and made his move.

“So, can I ask you for your phone number?”

The brown haired man bit his lip and nodded, Shiro took out his phone handing it to Lance.  
The younger tipped the numbers handing the phone back to Shiro and then gesturing his hand to give a handshake.  
Shiro was confused with it until Lance spoke.

“Pidge never really introduced us, so, nice to meet you, Shiro”  
“Nice to meet you Lance”

\--  
This was a weird beginning.  
But it was Lance's sign he was on the right way.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very appreciated <3 
> 
> You can talk to me in my tumblr [Explosive Coffee](https://explosive-coffee.tumblr.com/)  
> Or my twitter: @XplosiveCofeee


End file.
